


In the Morning

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: Waking up with the right company makes every morning good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all I want to say how grateful I am that you guys commented asking for more! I really didn't think anyone would be interested in this self-indulgent AU but you all proved me wrong. So here's a little smut as a thank you! 
> 
> All you need to know for this one is that Grell has had bottom surgery and has a vagina now. If peen in vagina sex wigs you out probably don't read this.

When Grell blinks her eyes open, Will's face is beside hers on the pillow. His mouth is relaxed, lips soft and full, and she can't resist closing the distance between them and catching those lips in hers. The breath Will exhales is warm, heavy and a little stale because its morning and he hasn't left the bed to brush his teeth. Grell parts her lips anyway, welcomes the gentle slide of Will's tongue between her teeth. The kiss is sticky and more than a little damp, and when they part, Will wrinkles his nose at her.

 

"You drooled on me." He wipes at the corner of his mouth and Grell is convinced it's partly to hide the smile trying to overtake his face.

 

"Shut up," she grouses, rolling on top of him. She's tempted to shove her drooly pillow in his face, but he's smiling up at her, eyes barely open, and she can't. She kisses him instead, peppers little pecks of her mouth across his face as his hands slip through her hair to cradle her head.

 

"Good morning," he finally greets, combing his fingers through her hair.

 

"Good morning," Grell parrots, fingers spread across Will's chest and toying with his shirt. She pops one button open and glances up at him through the fall of her fringe, bottom lip caught teasingly between her teeth.

 

Will laughs gently, head nodding against the pillows. Grell giggles and sits up, eager fingers plucking open button after button until Will's shirt is open and she can run her hands down his chest. Her thumbs zero in on his nipples and she pulls lightly at them as his hands smooth up her thighs and disappear under the hem of her flimsy sleep shorts.

 

She sighs gently as his thumb finds her already damp, warm between her thighs and causing her shorts to stick. Hips squirming, she bends at the waist and kisses Will, sucks hard at his lower lip as her back bows. "Take them off," she urges, muffled against his mouth.

 

He tries, but they get caught around her thigh and when she kicks out one leg to free it, she makes solid contact with Eric's back.

 

They both freeze, eyes wide and trained on their sleeping companion. Eric grunts, lifts his head, and thumps it back into the pillow as he rolls heavily onto his stomach.

 

Grell pulls her lips in over her teeth to hold in a laugh and lightly bumps her forehead against Will's. "We're safe," she whispers, and he smiles as he kisses her.

 

The rest of their clothes come off easily and are dropped to the floor amidst slow, deep kisses and roaming hands. Grell rocks in Will’s lap, hips moving slow and sensual without letting him enter. She bites at his lip and smiles when he nips back at her, hands catching her waist and stilling her. Will slips inside of her with a moan breathed into the hollow of Grell's throat as her head falls back on a sigh.

 

Grell clutches the back of Will's head as she rides him, undulating smoothly in his lap. His hands grip her hips, her ass, her back, never in one spot for long. She moans louder than she means to when he accidentally catches a hand in her hair and pulls. Her head whips up and they lock eyes, both flushed pink and breathless. They glance at Eric at the same time, but he remains motionless at their side.

 

Grell gives a breathless little laugh as she resumes moving, hips rising and falling faster as her orgasm approaches. "Are you close?" she breathes, fingers restlessly pulling through Will's hair so it sticks up in every direction.

 

He nods, hands firmly on her waist now, helping her move more quickly. "Yeah. Do you need..?" Grell shakes her head, hips writhing forward so her clit rubs firmly against Will's pelvis. He cranes his neck up to kiss her and bites lightly at her lower lip, tongue an instant balm across the faint sting. Grell moans into his mouth and bounces faster, bedsprings creaking with their movement.

 

"I don't know how he's sleeping through this," she gasps, eyelids fluttering. She bites hard on her lip as their hips meet and roll together on a particularly deep thrust.

 

"I don't care," Will gasps back, clutching desperately at her. "Do that again, Grell, please." She laughs and rolls her hips again and Will shudders, breath catching as he falls over the edge. Grell grips his back and squeals as she's bowled over, Will's weight squashing her as they tumble to the other end of the bed. Her legs hook around his waist and she wriggles as his last few thrust finish her off, bringing her to a toe-curling orgasm.

 

They lie together panting lightly, Grell's fingers petting through the ends of Will's hair and his hand tangled through hers and resting on top of her head. "Mmm." She stretches under Will, arching a little as her legs uncurl and drop to the bed. "I love morning sex."

 

"Hmm," Will agrees, idly kissing her collarbone. His softening cock slips out of her and they both grimace, hips shifting to realign more comfortably.

 

A noise comes from the head of the bed and Grell cranes her neck to peek over Will's head and finds Eric squinting confusedly at their feet. "What the..." he mutters, and Grell and Will lock eyes and laugh.

 

Will sits up and pulls Grell with him as they move back toward the pillows and Eric's dumbfounded expression.

 

"Good morning, sleepy head," Grell murmurs, sidling up beside Eric. "You missed all the fun, my love." She kisses his temple and grins as his arms wind round her waist and lift her easily on top of him. She straddles his thigh and rubs her obvious wetness into his skin, teasingly showing him exactly what he missed.

 

Eric's eyes slowly widen and, almost as slowly, a smile spreads across his face. "That so?" Grell grins at him, one hand already between his legs curling warm around his cock. "Catch me up, then." He quirks a grin up at Will and stretches out an arm to draw him close.

 

"I was going to shower," Will starts, but a chorus of disappointed groans has him relenting and caving into the kiss Eric offers. He swallows Eric's moan as Grell sinks easily onto his cock and starts to bounce as enthusiastically as if she hadn't come just minutes prior.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> [Tumblr :)](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com)


End file.
